


A Bot Died

by Draqua09 (Sum1strange009)



Series: Transformers [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: A LOT of violence, DEATH AND VIOLENCE, Decapitation, Fanart, Fanart of poetry, Gladiator Megatron, Poetry, and more death, is that even a thing?, spark-ripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum1strange009/pseuds/Draqua09
Summary: This is just a poem I wrote after reading Victory Condition by astolat. If you haven’t read it, go read it now. It is amazing.





	A Bot Died

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Victory Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272438) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

A bot died today  
Not a very noticeable bot  
But he had a frame, a designation  
A spark 

I do not know his designation  
Maybe, like me, he did not have one  
To start with  
Maybe, like me, he made his own path  
Because the one he was given to walk  
Led only to oblivion 

But isn’t that where all our paths lead?

I cannot say for sure  
For I did not know him well

I wonder  
Did he know what he was doing  
Stepping in front of a bullet  
That was undoubtedly meant for me?

Did it hurt, I wonder  
As his spark exploded  
A million shattered pieces  
As numerous as stars in the sky  
Or was he gone too fast to notice  
Fading into the dark  
As if he had never been in the light at all

Should his death mean more to me  
Than the millions I have crushed under my hand  
Sparks I myself have shattered into a million pieces  
As numerous as stars in the sky?

After all, he gave his life freely

Or is his death simply another number?  
More oil on my hands  
A necessary sacrifice  
To ensure my survival

For what?

It certainly did him no good

Did he fancy himself a hero?  
A martyr?  
A saviour? 

I guess it matters not what he thought  
For when the smoke cleared, all he was is dead


End file.
